This Is Love
by Inukai Horu
Summary: "Tuh-kan. Kau menangis." kata Akashi sambil memegang pundak Kuroko. Kuroko langsung mengusap air matanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Akashi memeluk Kuroko, kemudian berbisik, "Let's have a-" CHU ! Kata terakhir yang Akashi katakan hilang seketika setelah Kuroko menciumnya tiba-tiba. Perayaan FID 6! RnR Please!


**Judul: This Is Love**

**Fandom:Kuroko No Basket**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Rate: +18**

**Summary: Couple Sejati Akashi x Kuroko**

**Link menuju karya: Selamat Hari YAOI!** **Fujoshi Independence Day #6**

"Huaam!"

Matahari telah menyinari ruang kamarnya bertanda pagi hari telah tiba. Kantung matanya membiru karena lelahnya berlatih basket. Kuroko mengambil sebuah cermin kecil yang berada di sebelah kasurnya, kemudian dilihat wajahnya yang memucat. Kuroko menyetuh kantung matanya, sangat membiru.

"Kuroko? Kau sudah bangun ya."

Seorang laki-laki baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tersenyum melihat Kuroko, sambil mengalungkan handuk di sekitar lehernya.

"Akashi..." Kuroko melihat Akashi walau penglihatannya agak samar.

"Lebih baik kau segera mencuci muka." ucap Akashi sambil menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin besar.

Kuroko bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan rasa kantuk. Berkali-kali, Kuroko menguap walaupun ia sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Akashi berdiri diam tepat di depan kamar mandi. Kuroko mencuci wajah, menggosok gigi, kemudian membuka baju. Walau rasa kantuk masih tertanam, tanpa sadar, Kuroko menekan sebuah tombol yang dapat mengluarkan air dingin dari _shower_.

Zrrrshhh!

Brrr! Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dengan cepat, Kuroko mematikan air, setelah itu mengambil handuk sambil di peluknya karena kedinginan. Karena tak tahan dengan air dingin, Kuroko langsung mendekat ke arah pintu terkunci.

_Eh?!_

Kuroko panik hingga mendobrak pintu itu berkali-kali. Kuroko merasa yakin bahwa ia tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Kuroko merasa bahwa Akashi sudah pergi berangkat ke sekolah, meninggalkannya.

_Ini ulah Akashi._, pikir Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi memang selalu jail disaat Kuroko sedang lengah. Seperti, Kuroko pernah bertelanjang dada, di peluk Akashi ketika tidur, dan diberikan sebuar bir hingga Kuroko berhasil dibuat mabuk.

Berbagai cara Akashi lakukan, selalu berhasil. Tapi tidak untuk Kuroko. Disaat Kuroko ingin menghindar dari Akashi, lagi-lagi Kuroko mendapatkan _trap_ dari Akashi. Itu pun terjadi hampir setiap hari.

"Akashi! Tolong aku!" Kuroko memohon.

Akashi yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di depan pintu, tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Akashi!"

Akashi terdiam hanya untuk mendengar jeritan suara Kuroko yang meminta tolong. _Hm... suara yang bagus..._ pikir Akashi.

"Akashi!"

"Kuroko." panggil Akashi dengan nada serius.

Seketika Kuroko tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, setelah Akashi memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau... baik-baik saja?"

"... iya." jawab Kuroko.

Dengan mendadak, Akashi membuka pintu hingga membuat Kuroko terjatuh di pelukannya.

"Hm... benarkah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"..." Kuroko terdiam.

"Tampaknya, kau ingin menangis jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di kamar mandi." tebak Akashi walau tebakkannya selalu benar.

Dengan cepat, Kuroko melepaskan pelukan Akashi, kemudian berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menangis." kata Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepala.

Akashi tersenyum lagi. Akashi menyentuh dagu Kuroko, kemudian diangkatnya wajah Kuroko.

"Tuh-kan. Kau menangis."

Kuroko langsung mengusap air matanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Akashi memeluk Kuroko, kemudian berbisik, "_Let's have a_ "

CHU~~!

Kata terakhir yang Akashi katakan hilang seketika setelah Kuroko menyerangnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Mm-mm!" Akashi memegang pundak Kuroko dengan erat. Sedangkan Kuroko terus melakukannya tanpa henti.

Kedua bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Akashi yang mendadak mendapatkan serangan, belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Setelah Kuroko selesai melakukannya, Akashi hanya bisa menatap terkejut. Wajah Kuroko memerah disertai dengan ekspresi wajah memelas.

DEG!

Keduanya saling menundukkan kepala karena malu. Namun, yang lebih malu lagi adalah Kuroko. Walaupun wajah Akashi memerah, tapi ia masih bisa menatap Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko yang terlihat manis, membuat Akashi berdebar-debar akan hal itu. Dengan lembut, Akashi sentuh kedua pipi Kuroko dengan kedua tanggannya, kemudian di dekatkannya dengan wajah Akashi, dan chu.

Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko sambil tersenyum, dan berkata, "Kau tau apa yang ingin aku katakan, kan?"

Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi dengan erat, "_sex_."

Sudah pukul 8, Akashi dan Kuroko tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Akashi berpikir, bahwa ini semua salah Kuroko. Kuroko yang dipandang imut oleh Akashi, berhasil membuatnya _fall in love_ terhadap Kuroko.

Keduanya melakukan hubungan di atas kasur degan posisi Kuroko tidur terlentang, dan Akashi yang berada di atasnya. Lagi-lagi, Kuroko menampakkan wajah manisnya kepada Akashi, hingga Akashi menginginkan tubuh Kuroko seutuhnya.

Akashi memeluk erat Kuroko, kemudian membisikkan sebuah kata, "suki." kepada Kuroko.

Kyuuun

Kuroko terpana dengan perkataan Akashi, "Seijurou-san." bisik Kuroko dengan suara rintih.

Akashi terkejut mendengar Kuroko memanggil namanya. Dengan erat, Akashi memeluk erat Kuroko dan memanggil nama Kuroko, "Tetsuya."

Mereka pun saling berpelukan.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Akashi dan Kuroko di marahi oleh guru karena terlambat. Namun, dengan kepintaran Akashi, sang guru memaafkan Akashi dan Kuroko. Mereka datang ke sekolah, tepat waktu istirahat. Kise menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Akashi~ Kuroko~!" sapa Kise dengan senang.

"Oh.. Kise."

"Ohayo gozaimasu." balas Kuroko kepada Kise sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kise menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Kise memeluk Kuroko saking senangnya.

"Kurokocchi~~ kawaiii~~"

"Kise-kun yamete kudasai."

"Kise Ryouta!" kesal Akashi dengan tatapan seram kepada Kise hingga ketakutan. Setelah Kise pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko di tempat, Akashi berkata setelah menyentuh pundak Kuroko, "Aku harus pergi. Temui aku di taman, jika kau membutuhkanku."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Kuroko sedari tadi melihat sosok Akashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari tatapannya dan menghilang. Kuroko pun segera pergi ke halaman sekolah untuk mencari udara segar.

Setelah sampai di halaman, Kuroko menidurkan dirinya, sambil merasakan hembusan angin di pagi hari. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, sambil tersenyum memikirkan Akashi.

_Akashi?_

Kuroko terkejut dan bingung. Kenapa ia bisa memikirkan Akashi. Ia tidak tahu apa perasaannya terhadap Akashi, walaupun mereka hampir sering melakukan hubungan di atas kasur. Kuroko langsung membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya telah dicium oleh Akashi yang kali ini dengan posisi yang berbeda.

Akashi mencium Kuroko dengan posisi seperti angka 6 sedangkan Kuroko dengan posisi tidur terlentang seperti angka 9.

"Seijurou-san." Kuroko terkejut.

Akashi ternyum, "Apa perasaanmu kepadaku?"

DEG!

Degup jantung Kuroko mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Setiap Akashi menciumnya, tersenyum, dan melakukan hubungan dengannya, Kuroko selalu merasa deg-degan disetai dengan kegembiraan.

_Apakah... ini yang disebut dengan cinta?_, tanya Kuroko dalam hati.

Akashi membisikkan sebuah kata kepada Kuroko, "Suki." hingga Kuroko yakin terhadap dirinya bahwa inilah yang disebut dengan cinta.


End file.
